fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Author Interviews/User:Book Beliefs
THIS SEGMENT OF THE WIKI IS CURRENTLY A WIP. If you have any questions for this author, please direct yourself to the main page. What inspired you to make the characters you write about today? The shower. I’m not even kidding. I just got so many ideas becuase I always have a billion thoughts running though my brain. But the shower and right before I go to bed is when I actually can dig deeper into them on purpose. My mind tends to do that in advance anyways, but the shower is my answer. Oh, and Sophie and Keefe, genetically speaking. What is one thing you would say to other writers as tips? Whatever you do. ALWAYS PLAN YOUR STORY OUT. I know the feeling, the planing is boring after you do it for so long, and you want to get to writing, but if you plan it out, it’s a better story. Plot, characters, scenes, everything. Also, remember that you do not have to start with the beginning. You can start it from the end if you really want to and you just have the ending pictured out. What is your thought process when you first get an idea for a book/character? That’s really tough. I THINK A LOT. But to make it easier for myself, I kind of write a bio about them. Often times it includes parts of the story. When I wrote Linked, I wrote a basic outline of how the plot was going to go. At that time, I knew what the characters would be like. It wasn’t details, but just so I could form the plot that would suit the characters. But AFTERWARDS, I started writing about the characters, and a lot of my plot for Linked formed as I wrote about them. It took a lot of space, and effort. (The document was really, really, long.) But it helped get my story to Best Finfic for 4 months. It may seem boring, but for me, it was like getting to know a new person, seeing what they would do, deciding if they would die, all of the good stuff. Describe what other writers should do if they want to write a book, but don't really know where to start or whether other people will like their writing. ''' First of all, QUIT THINKING OF OTHERS! That sounds really bad. But the point is, write for yourself. Not to accomplish what others want. You book is going to be very, very, very, bad if you write it specifically so the readers like it. I don’t write my stories so other’s like them. I’m glad they do, it’s really kind of them, and I’m thankful from the bottom of my heart. Your reader’s have brought you to where you will be, but the real reason you write should not be them from even before you start writing. It should be YOURSELF, YOUR ENJOYMENT, and any other other reason that does not involve you writing because of others, or you wanting o have an award winning fanfic. Your opinion on the fanfic matter’s more than others’ opinions. If you aren’t happy with it, that's a reason to make it different, but if other’s aren’t than don’t even think about changing it. As for the how you start book thing, read, read, read, read, read! I felt motivated to write a book becuase I read other books and fan fictions. Fun fact: I used to HATE creative writing. But look at where I am now, writing, getting interviewed, giving advice. I have all of this becuase I read a lot. It gives you ideas, inspiration, the want to write. Anyone who reads already has a bunch of ideas and stories in their mind. They my not acknowledge it, but let’s try something. QUICK! THINK OF A STORY IDEA! If you read, I am betting you just thought of a story. Well whatever it was, start building on it, if it turns out to be complete garbage, it’s okay! Just be at peace, and think of another story. It’s really the idea that makes the story amazing. If you have an incredible idea, and you put effort and work into it, it’ll be AWESOME! To be continued.... '''What Hogwarts (Harry Potter) houses would you put your main characters in? Will any of your characters unlock more powers in the future? Do you plan on writing any more stories in the future? When was the last time you felt like punching one of your characters? Who was it and why? Who out of your characters, do you think would be most likely to pick a fight with someone and lose? From least to greatest, who do you as has the shortest temper? What Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson) cabins would your main characters be in? If you were to describe your characters with one word, what would those words be? Category:Author Interviews Category:WIP